herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez, also known as "The Whirlwind", is a member of Hero Factory Alpha Team. Biography Early Life Natalie Breez was created in the Assembly Tower with a new, experimental program that gave her the ability to speak with animals. She was soon assigned to work under the guide of the Hero Factory Alpha Team. One such mission took place two months ago, where Breez and the rest of the Alpha Team chased down fuel smugglers in the Faradai Belt. The smugglers were defeated and captured thanks to Breez. ''Rise of the Rookies When the Alpha Team was dispatched to Merak 9, Surge and Breez rushed to the Mission Control to watch the battle. Though they were told by Zib to stay silent, Surge noted how Stormer was undermining Furno's abilities, which Breez agreed on. The two Rookies later met up with Furno in the Training Sphere, who noted how Stormer demanded perfection and how he would earn his respect someday. After Furno was re-energized from draining himself training, Breez and her team were planned by Stormer to go on a training mission to sharpen their skills. However, the Alpha Leader received a transmission about a hijacking at an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 and was forced to respond. In the middle of the battle, Stormer was overcome by XPlode and Rotor. Furno decided to take care of the duo himself, and managed to capture Rotor. Breez piloted a Dropship to Tantalus 5, carrying Surge to the construction site of Penitentiary 1331, where the vicious Corroder was battling Stringer and Bulk. She then headed for the medibot station to help the injured construction workers, and returned later to aid in the rescue of Bulk, who was pinned beneath heavy metal girders. She lifted these with a Levitation Unit, after which Bulk could be saved. Stormer compliments Breez for her good thinking, to which Furno comments that he's glad that Stormer appreciates one of the Rookies. Breez, in turn, told Furno that he was brilliant. Breez, along with Surge, Furno, and Stormer, headed to Mekron City to meet with Chief Drax. Stormer went into the precinct first, and the rookies followed some time after. Drax attacked Stormer, and while he was captured, managed to send out a fleet of guard bots to attack the Heroes. The rookies tried to take down the bots as ''"target practice", but were not very accurate, and Stormer took out the bots in their place. Meltdown then crashed through the skylight and sprayed Stormer with acid. He grappled out of the scene, and while Breez and her friends tried to hit him, they missed. Upon returning to the Assembly Tower, it was revealed that Meltdown's sludge contained nanobots capable of hijacking a robot's systems. Stormer went berserk and escaped into Makuhero City. Furno followed the Alpha Leader, while Breez, Surge, Stringer, and Bulk traveled to Lunar Tratix to collect an ingredient capable of destroying the nanobots. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Breez found the ingredient, just as the Tratix Reptoid decided to attack her. Surge leapt in front of her and was picked up by the creature. As Surge was about to be eaten, Breez used her ability to speak with animals to command the Tratix Reptoid to drop Surge. The creature obliged, and the team left. Stormer was given the antidote and was cured. Later, Breez explained to the other Heroes how she had spoken with the beast. Breez beat Stormer in a footrace on Sarazon 8. Shortly afterward, Breez was interviewed by Mak Megahertz on Hero Factory FM's tenth episode. When the DJ mentioned the footrace, Stormer sent angry audio-mail of inaudible yelling, which Breez deciphered as "Basically, I'm dead.". After playing the Faradai Belt mission log, Breez left the show. Breez later learned of Tibor Terrell's Hero Factory: The Musical - specifically, the subplot involving her alleged romance with Furno. Breez returned to Hero Factory FM to deny any relationship with Furno - or Surge, for that matter. Breez and her comrades were playing with Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings when Professor Nathaniel Zib appeared. Zib gave them new armor and Particle Separators and sent them to aid Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk in New Stellac City, where the Heroes were battling Thunder and Corroder. Breez was launched in a Hero Pod to the scene, but as she, Furno, and Surge emerged, XPlode and Meltdown appeared as well. Suddenly, Von Nebula opened a black hole in the sky and sucked up the Heroes' weapons, including Breez's Energized Boomerangs. Stormer and Furno leapt into the black hole to combat Von Nebula, and Breez and the rest of the Heroes used the Particle Distorters to evade the villains' attacks and stun them. The villains were taken into custody, Von Nebula was sucked into his own Black Hole Orb Staff, and Breez returned to the Hero Factory in triumph. ''Ordeal of Fire'' Due to her work in New Stellac City, Breez and her comrades were appointed to full Hero status. Breez and the rest of the Alpha Team were recently sent on a mission to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord’s minions. She tried to take on Drilldozer alongside Surge, Furno, and Stormer only to find their weapons were incapable of damaging the henchbot's armor. Though the workers managed to escape to safety, the Heroes suffered a terrible defeat, and were forced to abandon Surge. When they returned to the Hero Factory, the Alpha Team was told of the recent upgrade project that every Hero would be adapted with. As a result, Breez, Furno, and Stormer were all rebuilt. Immediately after being rebuilt, Breez, Stormer, and Furno returned to Tanker Station 22, where they found Surge. Personality One of the Rookies of the Hero Factory, Natalie trains alongside Furno. She is known for her agility and as a natural diplomat. This is brought on by the fact that she – when initially super-charged – gained an ability to communicate with nature in most known galactic regions, a result of her being created with a new, experimental program. Natalie is always ready for a new mission, no matter how difficult. She is shown to be caring towards her teammates and interacts well with them. Appearance Natalie initially had lime and black armor. She also had translucent orange eyes and a translucent red Hero Core. In Breez’s new form, she still wears lime and black armor, while her eyes and Hero Core are still colored red. She possesses headgear which helps her move stealthily. Weapons She was armed with Energized Boomerangs that were attached to Harpoons. These weapons were sucked into a black hole during a battle in New Stellac City, though she eventually got them back. Breez is now armed with a pair of hand-held Multi-Tool Blades. Quotes Set Information Natalie Breez was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in July 2010. Her product number was 7165, and contained 19 pieces. Her parts could be combined with those of the Preston Stormer and William Furno sets to construct the Lucas Valor model, using instructions from the September-October issue of LEGO Brickmaster magazine. Natalie Breez was rereleased in January 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was marketed under the name “Breez 2.0” (in conjunction with the other "2.0" sets in the wave). Her product number was 2142 and contained 29 pieces. Her parts could be combined with Stormer 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under her canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Natalie Breez Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Breez 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team